Fiora
Fiora is one of the main characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She was a Homs girl living in Colony 9 before her home was attacked and she was thought to be killed. Later, it is revealed that she is alive and had most of her body changed to be mechanical. Background Fiora was a young girl who lived in Colony 9, a settlement for her race, the Homs, that was built after the Battle of Sword Valley that they won one year before. This battle was to prevent a mechanical race known as the Mechon from invading the Bionis, an organic godly titan who is so big that it is the world the Homs live on. Fiora lived in her colony alongside her two best friends, Shulk and Reyn, and her brother, Dunban. While they lived in peace for a while, Mechon reappeared and attacked her home. Alongside the regular Mechon from the Mechonis, the Bionis’s mechanical counterpart, there was also a new Faced Mechon called Metal Face who was much stronger and tougher than the rest. Seeing her friends and family struggle against this threat, Fiora got into a Mobile Artillery and started to attack Metal Face. It wasn’t enough though, and this caused her to get impaled by Metal Face’s claws. She then got taken away and was presumed dead. However, as Shulk and his friends reached Prison Island, they soon found out Fiora was alive. Her body was rebuilt as a machine to keep her from dying, and she was piloting a Faced Mechon called Face Nemesis. Fiora also could not remember her friends, acting as if someone else had taken over her body. Fiora and Shulk would later encounter each other at Galahad Fortress. She and the leader of Mechonis, Egil, fought her friends, but when Fiora’s true personality started to come back, she destroyed the fortress, causing her and her friends to fall. Fiora and Shulk ended up falling onto the Fallen Arm of the Mechonis, and after walking around for a bit, they would be found by the Machina, the people of the Mechonis. They regrouped in the Hidden Machina Village with the rest of their friends, but Fiora had been feeling ill ever since she lost her Faced Mechon. Due to her transformation having caused the removal of multiple important organs, she was in no shape to help out on the adventure, so she was hospitalized in the village. However, thanks to Linada, the village’s doctor, she successfully underwent a surgery that would allow her to fight alongside her friends once more. Throughout her journey, she found out that the being who resided in her body was actually the soul of the Mechonis, Meyneth. Meyneth helped out the group of heroes, only wanting the fighting between the two titans to end, and they were about to get it when Egil finally realized he and Shulk had the same wish for peace. However, when a sudden betrayal from an ally named Dickson occurred, Zanza, the soul of the Bionis, was released from Shulk. He and Meyneth, controlling Fiora’s body, fought, and it resulted in Meyneth being killed. Now figuring out the true enemy at hand, Fiora and her friends set out to defeat Zanza. This would prove difficult for her though, as Meyneth was the cause for Fiora to survive for so long. Though, she managed to last long enough fight alongside her friends against Zanza, defeating him once and for all. Prior to fighting Zanza, a regeneration chamber was discovered, and after six months, Fiora became fully Homs again. She was now able to live a normal life with her friends. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Clashed with Zanza, which stopped the moon-sized Bionis from swinging its sword with this much energy, which destroyed the similarly-sized Mechonis) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Reacted and moved faster than the Bionis’ sword swing as it was about to hit the Mechonis, due to the size of both titans and the sword, the Bionis is able to swing its sword at incredible speeds) Durability: Planet Level (Took a Monado Buster from Zanza, whose Monado is the same sword as the moon-sized Bionis’s, which destroyed the similarly-sized Mechonis) Hax: Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Energy Absorption, Precognition, Stat Manipulation, Mag Storm and Shutdown give extra effects to mechanical enemies Intelligence: Fiora knows a lot about cooking and how to pilot giant mechs, both with and without Meyneth taking control. Meyneth herself has lived since the beginning of the new universe, so she has knowledge about many things, such as the history of the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis. Stamina: Can get tired out very quickly, especially without Meyneth. She only needs to drink water to survive. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Enhanced Hearing: Due to her body’s alterations, Fiora has much better hearing than when she did as just a normal Homs. * Flight: Using Meyneth’s power, Fiora is able to freely fly around in the air. * Gravity Manipulation: Using Meyneth’s power, Fiora is able to release a wave that surrounds her, making herself and those around her defy gravity and float in the air. Those that are in the wave are still able to move around with their own free will. * Forcefield Creation: Using Meyneth’s power, Fiora is able to project a giant forcefield to protect herself and those around her from attacks. * Vision: Using Meyneth’s power, Fiora is able to foresee events from the future, similar to Shulk. When in battle, these usually occur when an enemy is about to perform a powerful attack that would majorly harm or kill her or any allies. Fiora can then use this knowledge to avoid the attack, preventing that future from ever happening. She can also see visions in out of battle scenarios, such as needed items for quests, the potential outcome of a quest she’s accepted, or disasters that are going to take place. * Skill Trees: Skill Trees are special branches in Fiora's personality that give her a ton of passive skills when in a fight. Each Skill Tree has five unique skills in it, and all skills are active all the time. Fiora also gets another passive buff depending on which Skill Tree is prioritized. ** Courage: Fiora’s critical hit rate is increased by 15% when prioritized. ***'Mechonis Equipment:' Gives Fiora the ability to equip Mechonis armor. ***'Desperate Daggers:' Gives Fiora a 15% increase to her counterattack rate when her HP is below half. ***'Second Wind:' Gives Fiora 20% more restored HP when revived. ***'Ultimate Strike:' Gives Fiora a 20% damage increase when she lands a critical hit. ***'Unwavering Courage:' Fills the Party Gauge by 50 if two allies become incapacitated. ** Daring: Fiora’s Strength is increased by 100 when prioritized. ***'Battle Stance:' Gives Fiora a 75% chance of getting a 15% increase in her Strength for 30 seconds at the start of a battle. ***'Opening Blow:' Gives Fiora a 50% damage increase with her first attack in a battle. ***'Nimble Feet:' Gives Fiora a 4% increase to her movement speed. ***'Physical Resilience:' Lets Fiora take 10% less physical damage. ***'Showdown Stance:' Gives Fiora a 30% increase to all of her stats for 30 seconds when she fights stronger enemies. ** Zeal: Fiora’s maximum HP is increased by 15% when prioritized. ***'Desperate Defense:' Gives Fiora a 15% increase to her block rate when her HP is below half. ***'Swift Strike:' Gives Fiora a 20% chance of getting a Haste buff for 30 seconds at the beginning of a battle. ***'Acceleration:' Gives Fiora a 20% increase in EXP from a battle. ***'Strength of Will:' Lets Fiora take 10% less ether damage. ***'Strong Links:' Gives Fiora a Haste buff for 15 seconds when she does Burst Affinity successfully, which can happen whenever she dodges an attack, lands a critical hit, or misses an attack. ** Rashness: Fiora’s counterattack rate is increased by 20% when prioritized. ***'Vision Mode:' Gives Fiora a 25% damage increase to her next Art when warned of a vision. ***'Ultimate Counter:' Lets Fiora’s counterattacks also be critical hits. ***'Vital Force:' Gives Fiora a 2% chance of maxing out her Talent Gauge whenever she hits an enemy. ***'Critical Combo:' Lets Fiora’s double attacks be turned into critical hits. ***'Explosion of Energy:' Lets Fiora’s tension increase by one level when using Talent Arts. ** Innocence: Fiora’s Ether Defense is increased by 50 when prioritized. ***'Maiden's Power:' Gives Fiora a 50% damage increase in Chain Attacks when in battle with Shulk. ***'Maiden's Courage:' Gives Fiora a 50% damage increase to her Arts when warned of a vision by Shulk. ***'Maiden's Blessing:' Lets Fiora restore 10% of her maximum HP when taking damage 10% of the time when in battle with Shulk. ***'Maiden's Zeal:' Lets Fiora prevent her tension from becoming low when in battle with Shulk. ***'Maiden's Miracle:' Gives Fiora a 25% increase to all of her stats for 20 seconds when encouraged by Shulk. Techniques * Battle Arts: Battle Arts are a set of attacks that Fiora is able to use in battle. Each one has its own effects that make them more useful than just a regular attack, whether they be attacks that inflict something on the enemy or buffs that support Fiora. However, after using an Art, she has to wait a bit before she is able to use it again. ** Double Blade: Fiora jumps up and slashes down at the enemy in an X-shaped pattern. This Art does triple the amount of normal damage if it hits the enemy from behind. ** Spear Blade: Fiora lunges forward with her swords to stab the enemy. This Art does triple the amount of normal damage if they’ve been Toppled beforehand, which is when the enemy has fallen over and become vulnerable for a while. ** Cross Impact: Fiora spin kicks and then backward flip kicks the enemy for a two-hit combo that inflicts the Daze status on them if they’re Toppled, which removes auras, increases critical hit rate by 25%, and leaves them stunned. ** Healing Energy: Fiora surrounds herself in an aura that removes all debuffs that she might have had and gives her a Regenerate buff, which allows her to passively recover a bit of HP every few seconds. The aura lasts for 15 seconds. ** Zero Gravity: Fiora, through the use of ether, unleashes a gravity field around herself that hurts enemies and inflicts them with Paralysis, which slows down their attack speed and prevents them from being able to counterattack or attack multiple times. It also fills Fiora’s Talent Gauge by 25% for each Toppled enemy this Art hits. ** Ether Drain: Fiora creates a special field around her that absorbs enemies’ ether, reducing their ether and giving it to Fiora both by 20%. Also, for each additional enemy that she absorbs ether from, Fiora will gain another 5% of it. ** Air Fang: Fiora swings her swords upwards and then back down on the enemy for a two-hit combo that inflicts the Break status, which makes them susceptible to Topple. ** Double Wind: Fiora stabs her swords forward before pulling back, attacking in a frontal cone to hit multiple enemies and increasing Fiora’s tension, which is her morale in a fight. ** Second Gear: Fiora charges up with this ether support move that increases the amount of damage her physical Arts do by 50% for five seconds. ** Lock-On: Fiora surrounds herself in an aura that increases her critical hit rate by 50% and forces all enemies to attack her instead of any of her allies. Also, every time she is hit, her Talent Gauge will rise by 5%. The aura lasts for 10 seconds. ** Mag Storm: Fiora, through the use of ether, releases electricity from her body that hits enemies around her. It also inflicts Daze on Toppled mechanical enemies. ** Shutdown: Fiora hits the ground in front of her with her swords to create a shockwave that knocks enemies back and makes them fall asleep. It also removes any buffs or debuffs from mechanical enemies. ** Guard Shift: Fiora surrounds herself in an aura that blocks all physical damage 100% of the time, including attacks that would cause Topple or Daze. However, this is at the cost of reducing her own physical damage output by 25%. The aura lasts for 15 seconds. ** Power Drain: Fiora creates a special field around her that absorbs enemies’ Strength, reducing their Strength and giving it to Fiora both by 20%. Also, for each additional enemy that she absorbs the Strength of, Fiora will gain another 5% of it. ** Speed Shift: Fiora surrounds herself in an aura that grants her a Haste buff, which increases the speed of her attacks. It also increases the rate of Fiora’s double attacks by 25% at the cost of lowering her Physical Defense by 25%. The aura lasts for 15 seconds. ** Final Cross: Fiora’s strongest Art that she learned when she and her friends fought the Faced Mechon Jade Face. She charges up before releasing multiple beams of electrical ether energy for a four-hit frontal cone attack that forces Topple on the enemy. It can also reverse the effects of mind control and memory wiping on others, and instead of multiple beams, Fiora can expand an energy wave all around herself. However, she can only use this Art when her tension is very high. * Talent Arts: Talent Arts are special moves that Fiora can perform once her Talent Gauge is full, which is a meter that rises every time she attacks normally without using a Battle Art. Most of her friends can only perform one Talent Art, but Fiora can change hers depending on the type of Drone she has equipped at the time. However, once she’s used any one of them, the Talent Gauge resets and she has to fill it up again to perform another Talent Art. ** Cannon Drones: When equipped with the Nemesis Drones, Fiora can use Cannon Drones I. The four drones detach from her back and face forward in front of her. They then circle each other, gathering energy in the middle of them before firing a massive electrical ether beam that obliterates any enemies in Fiora’s way. ** Gun Drones: When equipped with the Sakura Drones, Fiora can use Gun Drones II. The four drones detach from her back and surround her, each one facing a different direction. They then fire electrical ether blasts as a six-hit area of effect attack. While she usually makes the drones surround herself before firing small blasts, Fiora can also point them all out in front of her to make them all attack in the same direction or make them shoot continuous laser beams. ** Shield Drones: When equipped with the Ardi Drones, Fiora can use Shield Drones II. The four drones detach from her back and surround her. They then form a yellow barrier around Fiora that removes debuffs and makes her immune to any potential future debuffs for 30 seconds. ** Sword Drones: When equipped with the Sedna Drones, Fiora can use Sword Drones X. The four drones detach from her back and hover by her. They then release energy blades that Fiora swings at the enemy, hitting them with a devastating 10-hit combo. Equipment * Mechonis Swords: Twin swords made from parts of the Mechonis that Fiora received from Egil after she was given her new mechanical body. Despite their size, they were designed to be easy to use. They have a minimum Attack power of 180 and maximum Attack power of 260. Fiora uses these for most of her attacks, including a lot of her Battle Arts, and they’re quite effective in racking up damage, as she attacks twice while using them. * Drones: Drones are special equipment that Fiora wears on her back. No matter what type of Drone it is, there are always four of them in total, and they raise her Physical Defense and Ether Defense, with ether basically being life energy. They also allow her to perform different Talent Arts depending on the type of Drone equipped. She can only wear one at a time, but is able to switch one out with another on the fly. **'Nemesis Drones:' Fiora’s original drones that she had when she rejoined her friends. They raise her Physical Defense by 92 and Ether Defense by 45. They also change her Talent Art to Cannon Drones I. **'Sakura Drones:' Red drones that Fiora bought at the Machina Refuge. They raise her Physical Defense by 95 and Ether Defense by 95. They also change her Talent Art to Gun Drones II. **'Ardi Drones:' Defensive drones that Fiora found in the Three Sage Summit on Valak Mountain. They raise her Physical Defense by 110 and Ether Defense by 232. They also change her Talent Art to Shield Drones II. **'Sedna Drones:' Powerful drones that Fiora received from a Nopon named Kaleka as a reward for a quest. They raise her Physical Defense by 175 and Ether Defense by 130. They also change her Talent Art to Sword Drones X. * Ether Armor: When Fiora rejoined her friends, she was equipped with several armor pieces that were made from the fusion of her Homs tissue and Mechonis parts. Every single armor part specializes in ether and has a gem built into it, which is an add-on to her weapons or armor that gives different benefits to Fiora depending on the type of gem. **'Ether Goggles:' Head part that raises Fiora’s Physical Defense by 98 and Ether Defense by 45. It also has a Debuff Resist III gem built into it, which gives her a 20% chance of resisting debuffs. **'Ether Frame:' Torso part that raises Fiora’s Physical Defense by 132 and Ether Defense by 100. It also has an Attack Plus IV gem built into it, which gives her a 28% increase in her weapon’s Attack power. **'Ether Arms:' Arm parts that raise Fiora’s Physical Defense by 68 and Ether Defense by 45. They also have an Ether Up IV gem built into them, which increases her ether attacking power by 35. **'Ether Boosters:' Leg parts that raise Fiora’s Physical Defense by 114 and Ether Defense by 62. They also have an Ether Up IV gem built into them, which increases her ether attacking power by 35. * Tracking Radar: Fiora has a built-in tracking radar that she can use to find out where she is and see where other people are. * Meyneth Monado: With Meyneth being present within her chest component, Fiora is able to utilize the goddess’s Monado, which is essentially the Mechonis’ sword. Due to the Meyneth Monado’s ability to change shape depending on how the wielder fights, Fiora is granted two powerful swords instead of just one. They have a minimum Attack power of 350 and maximum Attack power of 400. The Meyneth Monado are Fiora’s strongest weapons, and they also have a few gems built into them. The Arts Heal VI gem heals Fiora by 75 HP whenever she uses one of her Battle Arts, the Damage Heal VI gem has a chance of healing Fiora by 150 HP whenever she gets hit by an attack, and the Unbeatable VI gem allows Fiora to hang on at 1 HP 100% of the time if she gets hit by an attack that would normally leave her incapacitated. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can destroy Mechon, which can tank ether artillery fire * Caused the destruction of Galahad Fortress Speed/Reactions * Comparable to Faced Mechon, which can make sonic booms * Comparable to Shulk, who intercepted an ether bullet shot from a firearm Durability/Endurance * Survived a fall from hundreds of feet in the air * Blocked attacks from Dickson Skill/Intelligence * Piloted a Mobile Artillery * Defeated Jade Face with Final Cross * Helped take down a group of Telethia * Helped defeat Yaldabaoth, Lorithia, Dickson, and Zanza Powerscaling * Shulk (Has similar powers to Shulk and has fought with him against enemies who make them struggle to win against.) * Jade Face (A powerful Faced Mechon that she subdued.) * Dickson (With Shulk, fought evenly with and defeated him. Dickson was also far superior to most of Fiora's friends.) Weaknesses * Battle Arts and Talent Arts need to recharge after being used * If she has low tension, she will miss more and have a lower critical hit rate * Has very low stamina, even with Meyneth's help * Meyneth can leave Fiora and even be killed * Without the Meyneth Monado, Fiora will die once all of her remaining energy is used up * Some skills in her Skill Trees are useless in one-on-one fights Sources * Xenoblade Wiki * ThankSwalot's DeviantArt Analysis Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Sword Users Category:Moon Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Healing Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Forcefield Users